<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her own charms by Uriuriri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545894">Her own charms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriuriri/pseuds/Uriuriri'>Uriuriri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osayachis my day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Sugawara being a mom, basically shipping Yachi with everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriuriri/pseuds/Uriuriri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shimizu Kiyoko is indeed beautiful. But most other people didn't want to approach her because of the strong protection from Tanaka and Nishinoya. Also, Kiyoko is strong.<br/>However, Yachi Hitoka was cute, innocent-pure and loved by everyone. Karasuno tries to find a way to protect Yachi from the attacks of the other teams.</p><p>Suga being a mom, Daichi being a dad, Asahi being a second dad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka, Yachi Hitoka &amp; Everyone, Yachi Hitoka/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osayachis my day [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language. Sorry for the have bad grammar. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After their match against Inarizaki, there's one thing that catch the Sugawara. The twins, suddenly come to Karasuno's side. Yeah it reveal that the twin become Saeko fanboy but... something catch their attention about the twin.</p><p>"Can we talk to your manager?"</p><p>Surprised. All the Karasuno (Except Tsukishima) looking toward them. Especially Tanaka and Nishinoya, glared at the twin.</p><p>"THIS BASTARD, DON'T GET TO CLOSE TO KIYOKO--"</p><p>"--Quiet." Coach Ukai stop the duo Kiyoko fanboy to attack the twin. "Well, what do you want with our Shimizu?"</p><p>The twin just looking at each other and then looking at Ukai.</p><p>"So the blonde one name's is Shimizu?" Ask Osamu.</p><p>"I thought Kita-san said that the blonde name's is Yachi." said Atsumu.</p><p>"!!"</p><p>Surprised again, all the Karasuno feels really uneasy even Tsukishima glared at the twin. Usually any other boys from another school will asking about Shimizu but right now, the popular duo asking about Yachi? Yes, Yachi is cute, even boys from another school admit that she IS cute. She's cute, pure, cherfull and shy (anxious). All the Karasuno member always being overprotective to this girl.</p><p>Sugawara being an overprotective mom, smiling to hide his anger and Tsukishima stand up and walking toward the twin.</p><p>"Her name is Yachi. What do you want with our manager?"</p><p>"We--" Before Atsumu or Osamu answer the salty man, they heard a cheerful female voice coming from behind them.</p><p>"Sorry to make you wait! Here's the energy drink--M-M-M-MIYA BROTHER!?"</p><p>As usual, Yachi trembling and afraid because she meet someone taller than her, moreover they were not people she knew well. She even need more than two weeks to get used with Karasuno giants. The energy drink she was carrying fell to the floor. her trembling legs were still able to hold her body from falling because of the fear of facing the twins. The Karasuno sigh, knowing this would happen.</p><p>"So, you're Yachi?" Ask Atsumu.</p><p>"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YES!!"</p><p>Karasuno started getting ready to protect Yachi. Kageyama and Hinata have started to stand up, ready to catch her. Yachi, who was still shaking, trembled even more because she saw Atsumu's face began to smile mischievously, like the face of a predator that will eat its prey. Luckily, Tsukishima tapped Atsumu's shoulder before he teased Yachi. Poor girl. </p><p>"my, did I saw your mischievous smile? You want to tease our manager? Our girl? What a lame person."</p><p>
  <em>'Tsukishima, you always tease Yachi too.' -Everyone in Karasuno.</em>
</p><p>"Tch. What a salty person. Samu, just quickly do your bussiness!"</p><p>Osamu, who stared at Yachi, then returned to his senses. Slowly, he took the energy drink that had fallen and gave it to Yachi.</p><p>"Now, I owe you two apologies."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>Yachi, who was trembling, immediately looked at Osamu without a tremor and thought about what happened that make Miya Osamu apologize to her. The other Karasuno also found it strange. It's only their first met yet he apologize?</p><p>"First off, I'm sorry that my serve nearly hit you who was behind the scoreboard."</p><p>Ah that! That's right, Osamu almost hit her because she was behind the scoreboard and Osamu is doing his homerun serve. How observant this fox's eyes.</p><p>"Second, I'm sorry if my brother and I scared you right now."</p><p>"I-it's okay, Miya-san--"</p><p>"Osamu. Call me Osamu because there's the two Miya in front of you."</p><p>"Y-Y-YES SIR!!"</p><p>'sir?'</p><p>"Pfft--HAHAHAHAHA"</p><p>The twin laughing in front of confused Yachi. But the Karasuno glared at them because they think the twin make fun of her. </p><p>"This team have interesting manager, Samu!"</p><p>"Yeah. Interesting and cute."</p><p>Hearing the word cute, Yachi blushed and then fell silent while staring at her own feet. The twins looked at the short girl's reaction with a gentle smile.</p><p>"Well, you done with your bussiness, foxes?" The salty man is still standing beside them. Smirking, the twin just look at him and walking away. They walking pass Yachi and then the twin patted her head while giving the Karasuno their best smirk. Of course, Yachi protector team getting angry.</p><p>"REMOVE YOUR HANDS FROM HER!!"</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey, Samu."</p><p>"What, Tsumu?"</p><p>"Can we meet her again?"</p><p>"Yes, we can."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sugawara's book: Candidates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting and staring at the book he was holding, Sugawara or Suga-mama sighed. Every now and then he glanced at Tsukishima and then crossed the book again.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Daichi asked.</p><p>Daichi and Asahi came over to their classmate who seemed confused by the situation.</p><p>"Looking at the candidates."</p><p>"Candidates? What book is it?" Asked Asahi. Pause for a moment, Sugawara gave the book to them.</p><p>"... Candidates to become Yachi-san's boyfriend? What does this mean...?"</p><p>"As you can see, our Yachi has recently attracted the attention of the volleyball club members from another school. Therefore, I want to assess all the candidates."</p><p>"Sugawara ... you're too overprotective ..."</p><p>"She's our Yachi. On the other hand I'm glad she was finally praised by people but on the other hand, I don't want other people to hurt her. She grown up to fast."</p><p>
  <em>‘There it is, Suga-mama.’</em>
</p><p>“Well, who’s the best candidate(s) for Yacchan?” ask Asahi</p><p>“From Karasuno, the best is Tsukishima. Although he’s salty, he’s the one who really cared for Yachi. Yes, he fallen for her. But the problem is...” The trio then glanced at Tsukishima that now sitting and smiling beside Yachi. But Yachi give him an angry look. They can’t hear what their two kouhai talking about but they know that Tsukishima teased her.</p><p>“...He’s not honest with his own feeling and always tease her. He also didn't know if his joke was too much or not because all he thought about was his satisfaction staring at Yachi's annoyed face.”</p><p>“Why not Kageyama or Hinata or Yamaguchi?”</p><p>Sugawara smiles. “Kageyama and Hinata is idiot. I don’t want Yachi get the same idiot as them. Yamaguchi is too timid. Yachi need someone who can protect her.” Suga-mama activated mode.</p><p>“...You’re kinda scary. Okay, who’s next?” Ask Daichi.</p><p>“From Nekoma, the best is Haiba Lev. This half Russian boy get along with her. And they give us the most sunshine aura. Well, there’s no problem with him. They just lack of interaction.”</p><p>“Nekoma huh... Why Lev? I mean they have Kuroo.” Ask Asahi. Sugawara smile while hiding his annoyance.</p><p>“Kuroo-san is too mischievous. He looks like Tsukishima ver.2 but more annoying. Also, I caught him teases my daughter (Yachi) until she cry. That’s why a BIG NO from me.”</p><p>
  <em>‘He calling Yachi his daughter now...’</em>
</p><p>“O-okay, how about Kenma?” ask Asahi.</p><p>Sugawara titled his head and touch his chin. Imagine if Yachi and Kenma get together.</p><p>“Kenma and Yachi height are not that difference... also, Kenma is not that annoying as Kuro, Kenma get along with her too and she’s not afraid of him because he’s not that tall... but... Why I imagine they look like a sibling instead of couple...?”</p><p>“Do you have candidate from Aoba Johsai?” ask Asahi.</p><p>“No.” Sugawara quickly answer him. “A big no for me because Oikawa and his gang is too shown off. Also, they already have their own fanclubs. Absolutely a big no from me if one of them want to near my daughter.”</p><p>Right. Asahi and Daichi also remember when Yahaba want to get her attention.</p><p>“How about Kunimi Akira? He’s not that clingy. Can you imagine them being couple?” said Daichi. The trio then trying to imagine.</p><p>“It’s cute but he doesn’t show his emotion often and because Shimizu told Yachi not to near Aoba Johsai because of Yahaba and Oikawa clingy attitude... so I don’t know. Maybe we will know it if we saw their interaction.” Said Sugawara.</p><p>“Well, I think he’s not a bad person to our Yachi. If I were you, I’ll make him one of the candidates.” Said Daichi.</p><p>
  <em>‘here it is. Sawa-papa Dad-ichi.’</em>
</p><p>“Talking about good person, isn’t Akaashi Keiji from Fukurodani is the good candidate for Yacchan? He can take care of Bokuto’s unexpected mood and of course he can take care of Yacchan’s anxiety.” Said Asahi (or Asa-dad).</p><p>“Good idea. I’ll write his name.” said Sugawara.</p><p>“Well, if it’s Fukurodani... I’ll prefer Akaashi than Bokuto... I don’t think Yachi can take care of Bokuto...”</p><p>Suga-mama, Dad-ichi and Asa-dad nod and then close the book. But something feels off to Daichi. Something is not right or something is forgotten.</p><p>Ah yes.</p><p>“Well, we have Karasuno, Nekoma, Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani. How about Shiratorizawa, Date tech and Inarizaki?” Ask Daichi.</p><p>“Daichi, do you think you can include Shiratorizawa and Date tech here? They have the scariest face! Imagine Ushiwaka or Aone near her is not a good thng. Even Asahi is scared!” said Sugawara.</p><p>“Then how about Inarizaki? I mean we already saw the twins interaction with Yachi.” Said Daichi. Sugawara then remember when the twins came to Karasuno’s side just to looking for Yachi to apologize.</p><p>“A BIG NO from me because they make us angry by petting my daughter head and makes my daughter surprised. She almost faint that time.” Said Sugawara.</p><p>“What if they don’t make us angry?” Asahi asked. “Who will you choose?”</p><p>“Hmm... I think Osamu is better that Atsumu.” Said Sugawara. “Osamu is more calm than Atsumu... and also more nicer than Atsumu. Even though he salty, Osamu always thinks about other’s feelings.”</p><p>The dad(s) nod and then hold their own chin, imagining something.</p><p>“Well, other than that, I must admit, inarizaki did have people with good face. Such like Kita Shinsuke. But I don’t think he’s good with our Yachi because the fox leader is really cold to everyone.” Said Daichi.</p><p>“Well, that’s for today. I think I’ll observe the candidates later.” Said Sugawara while he closed and keep the book.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile</p><p>Tsukishima stares at the trio while he sitting beside Yachi. He don’t know why but he feels like the trio upperclassmen were talking about him.</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile (2)</p><p>In Nekoma</p><p>“Lev, could you stop sneezing!?”</p><p>“Sorry, Yaku-san... I think someone talking about me...”</p><p>(Cat sense)</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile (3)</p><p>In Fukurodani</p><p>“Well Akaashi, is there’s someone that catch your interest?” Ask Bokuto. Akaashi just looking at him and thinking.</p><p>
  <em>‘I know someday he’ll ask about this.</em>
</p>
<ol>
<li><em>If said ‘yes’, he’ll bugging me until I said who is it or he’ll tease me. I hate that.</em></li>
<li><em>If I said ‘no’, He’ll said that I’m a liar and he don’t want to talk with me.</em></li>
<li><em>If I said ‘I don’t know’, he’ll be confused.</em></li>
</ol><p>
  <em>I’ll pick no.3’</em>
</p><p>“I don’t kno—“</p><p>“What do you think about Karasuno’s little manager, Yacchan? She’s kinda scared around me but not around you! Are you interested in her? Or is she interested in you?”</p><p>
  <em>‘How am I supposed to know if she interested in me or not? It’s because you always tease and scare her. You don’t know how many times I tried my best to make her calm. That’s why she’s not scared around me.’</em>
</p><p>“Yes, she’s interesting but what kind of question is that, Bokuto-san?”</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile (4)</p><p>In Aoba Johsai.</p><p>“Aaah, that one manager is so cute...” Yahaba still tried his best to catch Yachi’s attention.</p><p>“Hmm. I don’t think any other girls want to be with someone that too shown off like you.” Said Kunimi.</p><p>“But if you said that, Oikawa is too shown off but he have so many fans.”</p><p>“He’s a different case.”</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile (5)</p><p>In Inarizaki</p><p>“I calculated, it’s because of your act last time, I think the two of you will be banned to talk with the Karasuno manager because she will be the only manager after the glasses one retired.” Said Kita while looking at the twins. This fox brain is really scary.</p><p>“It’s can’t be helped! They’re too overprotective and she’s too cute!” Said Atsumu. “I love to see her timid reaction!”</p><p>“Tsumu, you’re really mean.” Said Osamu. “But seeing her reaction and makes the Karasuno mad is really fun.”</p><p>“Right, Samu!? You understand me!”</p><p>Kita, Aran and Suna sigh.</p><p>“Do what you want, twins.” Said Aran.</p><p>“And from what I calculated, they’re talking about the two of you right now.” Okay, this fox’s brain is really scary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From the beginning, this is actually OsaYachi with slight Yachi x everyone. I think I'll fix the tag later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The third years graduated soon. And because of that, the Miyagi volleyball high school club held the training camp again as the thanks for the third years. Of course the school that will come is Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, Date tech and Shiratorizawa.</p><p>The problem is, Kiyoko will not be there with Yachi because there's sudden matter with her family. So it’ll be Yachi debut as one and only manager.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I’m Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”</p><p>“I’m Nishinoya Yuu”</p><p>“Together, under our Goddess Shimizu, we will protect our Princess!”</p><p>“E-eh..??”</p><p>The duo, Nishinoya-Tanaka, kneel their knees and pose as knights in front of Yachi. Of course, not only Shimizu retired then give her throne to Yachi, this duo have to protect their cute manager. Not to mention that almost everyone know that Yachi is cute. Especially Kiyoko always forbid Yachi to get near with Aoba Johsai.</p><p>Sugawara who saw this suddenly open his book and writes something.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Yachi Protecting Squad</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Nishinoya-Tanaka will be in the front so there’s no boys approach her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga-Mama approved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yachi-san!! If you suddenly scared to go alone, me, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Kageyama will accompany you! Just ask us!” –Hinata</p><p>“You can call us whenever you like!” –Yamaguchi</p><p>“Just call us!” –Kageyama</p><p>“...Just let us know.” –Tsukishima.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The fourth same-year knight, two idiot, one salty and one timid. Good combination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suga-mama approved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, there’s nothing to worried about!” said Suga-mama, the overprotective mom.</p><p>“hey, Sugawara.” Daichi called him.</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“...We can see the candidates... I mean, Aoba Johsai.”</p><p>
  <em>‘Kunimi!’</em>
</p><p>“Ah right!” Hinata suddenly talking. Well, Karasuno’s sunshine is always talking with his loud voice. “They said there’s another team in our camp!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kenma? Bokuto-san? Miya brothers!?”</p><p>Hinata surpised as he saw three team in the room when they arrived. Another team joining this camp is Fukurodani and Nekoma from Tokyo and Inarizaki from Hyogo.</p><p>“Ah yes, we get invited to this camp.” Said Kenma.</p><p>“FUKURODANI IS HERE!!!” The loudest owl, Bokuto.</p><p>“I get it if the Tokyo team, Fukurodani and Nekoma is here... but Inarizaki? It’s their first time...” ask Hinata and looking at the foxes team. The twins seems like they didn’t want to talk about it. Kita suddenly standing in front of them.</p><p>“We didn’t get invited but we ask if we could join. After all, I want to spend my last year with Karasuno, my best rival.” Well, the leader of the foxes, Kita Shinsuke, did have his own way with words. Aran who beside him just give his uneasy smiles.</p><p>‘<em>Actually, it’s the twins’s idea to come here and Osamu want to meet Karasuno manager. Of course we can’t said that.’</em></p><p>Sugawara smiles. <em>‘All the candidates is here. I can observe them now.’</em></p><p>“H-Here everyone, I’ll give you your schedule!!”</p><p>Yachi appear and holding amount of paper. She tries to smile even though she’s scared. Every eyes looking at her and she trying her best. Yep, being a center of attention that catch giants eyes is really hard for her but she really trying her best. Suga-mama smiled, he though his daughter is really cute when she trying her best. Suddenly, Lev approach her.</p><p>“Haiba-san?”</p><p>“I’ll help you, Yacchan!”</p><p><em>‘Yacchan!?’</em> Some of people were surprised, even people from Nekoma is also surprised.</p><p>“Yacchan, I know you scared with Date tech’s and Shiratorizawa’s mens! I’ll help you give it to them!” He said while smiling to her.</p><p>
  <em>‘Haiba Lev’s strongest point, his smile and his cheerful. One point from Suga-mama!’</em>
</p><p>“T-thank you Haiba-san!” Said Yachi with her smile. Of course, Yachi’s smile is her strongest point and it makes people realize how cute she is. “But...”</p><p>
  <em>‘But?’</em>
</p><p>“I can do it myself. Soon or later, after Shimizu-senpai really retired, I will be one and only Karasuno manager so I need to overcome my fear.”</p><p>Everyone heard her suddenly smiling. Even Kita, Ushijima and Aone are smiling. They have the same mind while seeing this small girl's smile.</p><p>
  <em>‘Protect this girl’.</em>
</p><p>Kita stared at Sugawara and the mom stared back at the fox. Sugawara already know what his eyes mean.</p><p>Timidly, she give the schedule to each team and explain it to them. Even in front of Date tech and Shiratorizawa, Yachi tried her best not to freaked out. The trio third years from Karasuno really proud to see their daughter trying her best. Their daughter are growing to fast. Even Suga-Mama almost crying.  </p><p>And now, Yachi in front of Inarizaki.</p><p>“C-Captain, K-Kita Shinsuke-san! H-Here’s the schedule for Inarizaki!”</p><p>Smiling, Kita ready to take the schedule paper, but before he can take it, the younger twin, Osamu, take it.</p><p>“O-Osamu-san!”</p><p>“Thank you, Hitoka-chan.”</p><p><em>‘HITOKA-CHAN!? Since when this guy—‘</em> Everyone surpirsed. Even Karasuno boy didn’t call her ‘Hitoka’. Only Kiyoko called her ‘Hitoka’.</p><p>“You called me Osamu, so it’s only fair if I called you ‘Hitoka’.”</p><p>Yeah, it’s fair... but Yachi protection squad glared at him. Yes, Kita also glared at him but he didn’t notice it because Osamu too focused too see Yachi’s blushing face. His twin older brother who saw this suddenly smirk.</p><p>“Can I called you ‘Hitoka-chan’ too? You can called me ‘Atsumu-niichan’!”</p><p>“E-EH!?”</p><p>Yachi freaked out. Karasuno glared at him, even the new knights, Nishinoya and Tanaka are ready to punch the blonde fox.  Almost all people in Inarizaki facepalmed.</p><p>“Twins.”</p><p>Murderous aura came from Kita. He glared at the twins and the twins realized it. The twins step back.</p><p>“Yachi-san, just call grandpa if something happen.” Said Kita. “You can call me grandpa. ”</p><p>
  <em>‘G-Grandpa??’</em>
</p><p>“Y-YES GRANDPA!”</p><p>"And twins." The grandpa called the twins.</p><p>"Y-Yes, Kita-san!"</p><p>"Stop playing around with my granddaughter."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kita Shinsuke join Yachi Protecting Squad and adopted Yachi as his granddaughter.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, Inarizakis talking in Kansai-Ben (Except for Suna).  I’m kinda insecure with my English skill.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi sat in her room. She’s the only manager and the only girl that came to the training camp. Manager from Date Tech has something she need to do in her school and managers from Fukurodani suddenly have urgent bussiness. Because it’s the day they arrive at the training camp, the coaches said that they need to rest and She’s alone in one big room.</p><p>“It’s still 7p.m...”Yachi mumble when she saw her phone. She will be the only manager and of course she will help another team, including Shiratorizawa. Her debut is one big hard job.</p><p>“I think I’ll take a walk around here.”</p><p>Her small step walked slowly. Walking alone not makes her scared as long she’s in the building and not outside. She always do that when she come from school and faced her empty apartment. Her mom is always too busy to come home and big silent empty room always greet her.</p><p><em>‘Just like my usual day.</em>’</p><p>“Eh? Hitoka-chan?”</p><p>Familiar’s sound with Kansai-ben called her. Yachi surprised and look up to see Atsumu walking toward her. She didn’t know why but since when she felt familiar with the twins’s voice.</p><p>“A-Atsumu-san?”</p><p>“Alone? Call me ‘Atsumu-niichan’!”</p><p>His ego is one of his problem. Yachi just smiled uncomfortable but she didn’t felt scared of this blonde fox. Unlike Kuroo or Bokuto that always scare her or maybe Oikawa or Yahaba that too shown off... Atsumu is just too... yeah... too childish than Osamu.</p><p>“I’m joking. But why you alone?” Atsumu asked her. She just look at her feet.</p><p>“Ah... it’s... I’m just walking around because I’m alone in my room.” She said. Atsumu realized that she’s the only manager that come to this camp and she’ll take care of everyone, not only Karasuno.</p><p>“Well, wanna come to our hut?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Mago-chan (Mago=Granddaughter)? Why you here?” Seeing his grandchild in Inarizaki’s room, Kita stand up and glared at Atsumu. Truthfully, Yachi didn’t scare at Kita. She just felt uneasy. Especially when the grandma boy suddenly told her to called him ‘Grandpa’ instead of ‘Kita-san’ or ‘Shinsuke-san’.</p><p>“Mago-chan, you need to sleep. Girls need to maintain their skin.” Grandpa Kita just didn't want his granddaughter surrounded by foxes.</p><p>“...It’s still 7PM and I’m alone in my room...” mumbled Yachi but everyone can heard it.</p><p>“Kita, just let her here. She’s the only girl in this camp. We could play card with her.” Said Aran, playing with his UNO card.</p><p>“Hmm... I don’t mind this girl here.” Said Suna who seems really don’t care and just stared at his phone.</p><p>“We also have snacks here!.” Said Kosaku. Ginjima and Akari just give Kita thumbs up. The leader got silent and examined the room. They have cards, UNO, tarot, and more cards, also another game. They also have snacks and drinks (They can always get drink because there’s vending machine everywhere).  He calculated and thinking about what will they do if Yachi there.</p><p>Then Kita stared at Atsumu because there’s 80% Atsumi will tease her.</p><p>“Don’t need to worry, Kita-san. I’m not gonna tease her. You don’t want your granddaughter to feel sad and lonely, right?”</p><p>Kita sigh “I will keep your words, Miya Atsumu. Okay, Mago-chan, you can stay here.”</p><p>“Really!? THANK YOU SO MUCH, GRANDPA!!” Yachi beamed her smiled and makes Inarizakis smiles too. She’s really a sunshine. Even Suna accidentally captured her smiling face with his phone.</p><p>Yachi enter Inarizakis’s room and examined. Someone is missing... ah right—</p><p>“Where’s Osamu-san?”</p><p>“Ah right, he lose the bet in our game and buy some drinks for us!” Said Atsumu.</p><p>“I’m back.” Speak of the devil, Osamu came back with the amount of drinks in the plastic back.  “Hitoka-chan?” Ever since he came back, his eyes glued to the blonde little girl that always catch his interest. He stared at her for a while and then walking toward the other, give them their drinks.</p><p>“Here’s your juice, Kosaku.”</p><p>“Here’s yours, Kita-san.”</p><p>One by one, he gave their drinks but—</p><p>“Samu, where’s my orange juice?” Ask Atsumu. Osamu held his drinks but suddenly walk towards Hitoka and place the orange juice on her head.  Yachi looked at him.</p><p>“O-Osamu-san?”</p><p>“For you.”</p><p>“SAMU, THAT’S MINE—“ Aran suddenly shut Atsumu’s mouth.</p><p>“Shh, Atsumu. Just  give your drink to your sister in law gonna-be.” whisper Aran.</p><p>Atsumu suddenly smirk and saw his brother and Yachi still in that position, ignoring Kita’s glare. <em>‘Sorry, Kita-san. I did said I’m not gonna tease her. But Osamu will...’</em></p><p>Yachi still stare at him with an orange juice bottle on her head while Osamu with his hand holding the bottle, stared at her. They STILL In that position. Yachi, surprised mixed with confusion, stared at him and tittled her head.</p><p><em>‘Cute...’</em> Osamu tried to hide his smile while seeing Yachi’s face. Stared into her eyes, Osamu slowly lean towards her and make their face closer—</p><p>“CLIKK!!!” Loud camera’s sound that capturing a picture with a flash from familiar person. Yachi and Osamu slowly looked at Suna that already hold his phone.</p><p>“My, I forgot to turn off the flash.” Yeah, Suna capture their picture. Yachi suddenly realise their position and realise how close their face suddenly getting red and push Osamu away.</p><p>“I-I-I—“ embarrassed, Yachi step back and bow. “I-I-I’m off!!” With a dash, Yachi ran out from Inarizaki’s room. Atsumu smirk and Osamu finally smiled.</p><p>“She’s cute. Ah, she’s forget her orange juice.” Said Osamu with satisfaction and then looking at Suna. “Send me that picture later.”</p><p>Of course Suna nod. But it’s Suna Rintarou that captured the picture. The <strong>SUNA RINTAROU</strong> that always loved gossip.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yachi running with her might. Her face still remain red and she still remember freshly what was happen. Closed her room, she sigh and trying to calm herself. Touch her face, she slowly walking towards her futon, looking for her phone.</p><p>“M-My phone...” She saw her phone behind the pillow but she noticed the notification light. “Did someone message me?”. Slowly, she’s open her phone and saw--THERE’S AMOUNT OF NOTIFICATION IN KARASUNO GROUP CHAT.</p><p>“W-wait, what happen!?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KARASUNO TEAM GROUP CHAT</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Noya-senpai</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">@Yachi</span> ARE YOU DATING OSAMU!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tanaka-senpai</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>PRINCESS DATING THE FOX!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tsuki</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>...I need clarification</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hinata</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>HAH!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Kageyama</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>DON'T BECOME THEIR MANAGER!!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Yamaguchi</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Seriously!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Suga-mama</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">@Yachi,</span> tell us, is it true?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What are you talking about.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Daichi-senpai</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>You don’t know?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Asahi-senpai</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>If she don’t know then it’s just a gossip</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Did I miss something?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Noya-senpai</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Check Inarizaki gossip account.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gossip account!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Tsuki</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>This school have a gossip account. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Noya</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Yeah</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here’s the account @/Sip.A.Tea_withInari in twitter</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quickly turn from Whatzup to Twitter, Yachi suddenly search the account and found some freshly post with two pictures.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>@/Sip.A.Tea_withInari</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Osamu and Karasuno’s manager?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did our food lovers now interested in a certain girl?</em>
</p><p><em>Ship or skip? </em> <em>Of course I Ship it</em></p><p>
  <em>(Picture 1: Yachi and Osamu from before)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Picture 2: Yachi’s smiling face)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh God...”  Yachi sigh and feeling uneasy about it. “I don’t know how to face him anymore...”</p><p>Well, this is why you need to be careful if someone who captured your pictures is Suna Rintarou.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile</p><p>After Yachi gone from Inarizaki's room</p><p> </p><p>“Twins.” Murderous aura came from Kita.</p><p>“Kita-san...” the twins said in unison.</p><p>“...I told you to stop tease my granddaughter. Look what have you done—“ (Kita lectured them).</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile (2)</p><p>Still in Inarizaki’s room</p><p> </p><p>“Suna. Don’t post the pictures—“ said Kita but Suna just give him stared.</p><p>“Too late.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Meanwhile (3)</p><p>Another reaction</p><p> </p><p>In Karasuno’s room</p><p>“IMPOSSIBLE!!”</p><p>Nishinoya suddenly scream and give her phone to Tanaka.</p><p>“IMPOSSIBLE!!!”</p><p>Sugawara who just be there, looked at Nishinoya’s phone and surprised with the post. Suga-mama is not really happy with this candidate because it’s can make Yachi’s anxiety grow bigger than before. Suddenly, he heard some hurried footstep—</p><p>“THIS IS HOAX, RIGHT!?” –Hinata</p><p>“Can i shared hate comment in this post?” –Tsukishima</p><p>“PLEASE TELL US!!” –yamaguchi</p><p>“HINATA BOKE! STOP DRAGGING ME!” –Kageyama but then stared at the phone “WHAT, THEY STEAL OUR MANAGER!?”</p><p> </p><p>In Fukurodani’s room</p><p>“WHAT!? AKAASHI! LOOK AT THIS TWEET!!”</p><p>Bokuto called Akaashi just tu see the @/Sip.A.Tea_withInari’s post. Akaashi kinda surprised but then looking at Bokuto.</p><p>“It’s just gossip but save her smiling face.”</p><p> </p><p>In Nekoma’s room</p><p>“KENMA-SAN!! DID YOU SEE THE INARI POST!?” Lev is really loud like usual. Kuroo stared at Kenma.</p><p>“Did you approved your sister’s choice?” ask Kuroo. Kenma that thinks of Yachi as his little sister sigh.</p><p>“It’s not her choice and it’s just gossip. Also...” Kenma glared. “She’s more matched with our grey cat than that grey fox.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just wanna tell you, the twitter account here is not real so don't search it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Same day after the gossip spread</p><p> </p><p>“Is this Inarizakis’s room?”</p><p>The trio cats from Nekoma were in front of the Inarizaki’s door. Kenma, Kuroo and Lev enter the room. The foxes were looking at the cats, even Suna looking at them. Kita walking towards them.</p><p>“Nekoma. Why you here?”</p><p>“Kenma and Lev have something to say to you.” Said Kuroo while smirking and step away. Kenma step forward and looking at Kita.</p><p>“Leave my sister alone. Don’t bother her.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kenma joined Yachi Protection Squad and adopted her as his sister</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kita sighed “Listen, if you’re his sister then you’re my grandson. I agree with you grandson, but my twins pet is always tease her.”</p><p>
  <em>‘PET!?’</em>
</p><p>Kenma smirk and then touch Lev. “Grandpa, I think my sister is more suitable playing with our grey cat than your grey fox.”</p><p>Kuroo smiled and don’t want to said anything. Watching this sure is funny for Kuroo. Kita examined Lev from head to toe. Lev just smiled brightly. Osamu step forward and looking at Lev.</p><p>“Are you foreigner?”</p><p>“You’re Yacchan’s grandpa?? I’m Haiba Lev!! Half Russian!” Said Lev while he bring out his hand to shake hand. Kita smiled. This grey cat is cheerful yet he has manner. Kita shakes his hand.</p><p>“Kita Shinsuke. Yachi Hitoka’s grandpa.”</p><p>This man proudly claim himself as her grandpa. After their shakes hand, Osamu suddenly take Lev’s hand and give him salty smile. Lev give him confused smile.</p><p>“Hello Lev, I’m Hitoka’s soon to be boyfriend.”</p><p><em>‘THIS MAN!?’</em> He proudly claim himself as someone who will win her heart. Lev give him smile—the scariest smile Kenma ever saw.</p><p>“Oh, that’s mean, we’re rival.”</p><p>Hearing this makes Osamu smile. He’s gettiing hungry right now, hungry to win this match he proudly can win.</p><p>“Let’s see who will win her heart—“</p><p>“Stop it, she’s not a trophy.” Nekomas know whose voice is it. The salty familiar voice come Karasuno. The blonde glasses man walking inside the room and glared at the two grey creature. “I came here to protest about the post, afraid our manager will get some hate comments from Miya fans, but I’m hearing shit.”</p><p>Tsukishima smirks, salty mode on “Win her heart? Don’t make me laugh. All of you not that close with her and never be beside her almost all the time. Me, on the other hand, IS also her classmate. We meet at the class and at the club so I guess, I’m gonna win this.”</p><p>Hearing Tsukishima, everyone stared at him. Lev just smiling with his usual smile but with glare while Osamu is really glaring at him. Tsukishima smirks, the fishes has eaten his bait. Tsukishima walking towards Suna and ask him to handle something if there’s hate comments about Yachi.</p><p>“Hey, Megane-kun.”</p><p>“Tsukki.”</p><p>Osamu and Lev called him at the same time. Tsukishima just looking at them with a deadpan “Hm?”</p><p>“Let’s be fair!” Osamu and Lev said in unison, Tsukishima smirk and just nod.</p><p>"Haha, this is really fun to watch. Hey, Kenma, let's bring popcorn next time!" Said Kuroo and laugh.</p><p>Suna looking at this and makes some note in his phone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>My note’s (Privacy, not for updates)</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Haiba Lev and Tsukishima Kei become Osamu’s rival.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>nice.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Morning came and Yachi already woke up. She’s in the staff room preparing tons of balls, clothes, towels and energy drinks for a tons of men. Yep she’s not only takes care of Karasuno but the whole team in the training camp. She separated all the drinks and towel for each teams and cleaned the ball—</p><p>“Karasuno’s manager?”</p><p>“Ah, Akaashi-san! Good morning!!”</p><p>“Morning.” Akaashi smiled and then looking at amount of volleys things. Akaashi know that manager’s job is really hard but imagine this tiny girl doing something alone is make him felt guilty.</p><p>“Let me help you.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Osamu waking a little bit earlier than anyone, he wakes up because of Atsumu accidentally punch him while sleeping. He groans and touch his cheek. It’s really hurt since Atsumu got a strong stamina and arm even in his sleep. He need some cold pack but he remembered first aid kit + cold pack is in manager office’s room. Only Yachi holding the key. He stand up, sighing.</p><p>“Waking her at this hours might disturb her sleep...” He mumbled and then looking to the window.</p><p>“—!! I-Is that—“</p><p>Surprised, he got silent to what he saw—</p><p>Familiar tiny blond hair, push a big wheelbarrow with amount of ball. Not only that, she’s not alone, together with the Fukurodani’s setter. They talking and laughing. Her cute smiling face glimmering with a little blush on her face makes her beautiful in his eyes. But when he realise she’s with Akaashi, he just sighing while feeling kinda uncomfortable feeling in his chest.</p><p>
  <em>‘I need to manage this feelings.’</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bonus</p><p>When Tsukishima talking with Suna</p><p> </p><p>“Fox eyes, I know you post it. Can you handle it if there’s hate comments about our manager in your gossip post?” –Tsukishima</p><p>“Yep. No hate comment. Because I also add some captions<em> ‘Leave Miya stan if you badmouthing this Karasuno manager. Peace.’</em> You don’t need to worry, glasses.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning.”</p><p>Osamu stand in front of Yachi and Akaashi. Akaashi nod and continue to clean the ball while Yachi pretending to be busy with towels. Still embarrassed from the last time when Suna captured their picture, Yachi blushed and look away. Walking towards them, Osamu poke Yachi’s shoulder. She’s yelp in surprise.</p><p>“W-What is it, Osamu-san?”</p><p>“...My face kinda swollen. Tsumu punched me in his sleep.” He said while he show her his cheek. well to be truth, his cheek now turning kinda blue. JUST HOW STRONG THE TWIN IS!? Yachi changed her face, from flustered face into serious worried face. She suddenly touch his cheek that makes him surprised.</p><p>“Goodness! Sit here and wait for me, Osamu-san! I’ll get the ice pack for you!” Yachi ran, hurriedly dash to the room when they keep the cold pack. Sitting, Osamu smiled while mumbled.</p><p>“I will always wait for you.”</p><p>Hearing this, Akaashi chuckled. Ah yes, Osamu forget there’s also Akaashi in this room. They looking at each other while Akaashi give him his usual pokerface.</p><p>“Are you helping her on purpose?” ask Osamu. Akaashi shakes his head.</p><p>“Actually, me and your captain accidentally meet and we want to clean the ball. But then Kita-san got called by the coach. Well, that’s how I got here to help her.” Ah that's right. Kita always wake up early than anyone in Inarizaki. Even when Osamu wakes up, Kita is not in the room.</p><p>“Fukurodani's setter--"</p><p>"I'm Akaashi Keiji."</p><p>"Keiji-ku, you’re not interested in her?”</p><p>Akaashi stop his hand while cleaning the ball and looking at the Osamu.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“Answer my question first, Fukurodani’s setter.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled “Yes, I’m interested in her but I have my hand full of volley club. After Bokuto-san retired, I’ll be the next captain and I need to composed everything.” He placed the ball and looking at Osamu “Also, I’m thinking that I’m not good enough for her.”</p><p>Osamu confused. He titled his head “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Yachi Hitoka is more than amazing person. She’s cute, kind and have good grades. Good face with good personality and good school life. She’s amazing manager, even she know another team weakness in just a glance. If she can get away that anxiety, she’s more dazzling than Shimizu Kiyoko or any other girl we know. That’s what makes me think, I’m not good enough for her."</p><p>"But you're soon to be captain."</p><p>"Yes, I’ll be the captain and she’s the manager, Miya-san. But she’s too amazing. I don't want to be a bother for her, I mean, female want someone that more amazing than them, they wanted someone who could handle great things with them and needed someone greater than them, not someone who would just degrade their abilities. Yachi Hitoka, is amazing yet if you want to be with her, she need someone more amazing than her so she can keep walking forward."</p><p>Osamu fell silent. He’s really amazed with Akaashi’s statement but in the other hand, he thinks the same <em>‘Am I good enough for her...?’</em>. True, he don't want to be a burden to her but it's makes him want to know her better so he knows what the thing he lack. he need to know his own weakness so that he can be a better person.</p><p>“Anyway, Miya-san. What makes you interested in her?”</p><p>Osamu looking at his feet while thinking. <em>‘what makes me interested in her?’</em>. He don’t know how to answer Akaashi but he certain it’s because of that time. Yeah <em>that time</em>. He also certain that Yachi didn’t remember him at all. Osamu smiled.</p><p>“She’s... interesting.”</p><p>Akaashi nod hearing Osamu’s answer. They can hear a hurried footstep came from outside and already know who it is.</p><p>“Sorry took it long enough!” Yachi hurriedly walking towards Osamu while holding the cold pack. She sit beside him and looking at his face. Meanwhile, Akaashi leave the room when he saw Yachi sit beside him. Osamu want to grab the cold pack, Yachi suddenly placed it on his cheek. Osamu flinch because the cold sensation on his cheek.</p><p>“Samu (Cold)!”</p><p>“pff—S-Sorry!” Yachi want to laugh even though she said sorry. “Osamu-<em>kun</em> saying your own name while surprised is kinda—“</p><p>“Tsumu called me Samu after all.”</p><p>Yachi smiled and slowly carefully placing the ice pack on his cheek. Her cute face while smiling with the kind expression on her face makes Osamu want to look at her for a while. Osamu feels something unique inside him. Something that makes his heart pound faster than usual, yet warmer and it’s a nice feeling. He felt safe and comfortable</p><p>Her hand is still holding the ice pack on his cheek. Slowly, Osamu placed his hand on her hand that holding the ice pack. Yachi flinched but Osamu just give her gentle smile. Unlike before when he want to tease her, this time he just want this comfortable feeling stayed with him.</p><p>“O-osamu-kun?”</p><p>“Let me felt this warm feeling for a while, can I?”</p><p>Yachi realised something. Osamu who grow up with Atsumu is maybe feeling something he’s longing for. Feelings when someone take care of you. Growing up with Atsumu, the same age as him, always fighting and kinda rough makes him forget how it felt when someone around your age take care of you. . It’s nice to have someone who take care of you once in a while.</p><p>‘Clikk’</p><p>The two surprised by a familiar camera’s sound and flash. Slowly looking at the source, the ONE AND ONLY Suna Rintarou standing in front of them, holding his phone.</p><p>“Ah, I forgot to turn off the flash.”</p><p>Embarrassed, Yachi walk away from Osamu and Osamu suddenly standing and looked at Suna. The gossip lovers just smirk and ready to run.</p><p>“Ah shit, looks like the grey fox mad.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hoam...” Atsumu just woke up and sit up. But he suddenly surprised when he heard familiar loud screaming from afar.</p><p>“SUNA!!! COME BACK HERE YOU FOX!!!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu still can’t forget how he knows yachi hitoka, the small girl yet that makes him interested in her. When he was in the first grade of high school, Osamu, who was running with a group of volleyball club, was not far from the river. His footsteps stopped when he saw a girl sitting by the riverside. Little and tiny girl. Very small.</p><p>Five days along the same route while running, and five days also he saw that girl sitting alone and drawing. Osamu's steps eventually slowed down every time he passed the girl, curious about what she was drawing.</p><p>Atsumu, who was aware of his twin brother's behaviour, looked at him and asked him.</p><p>“what’s wrong, Samu?”</p><p>And of course, Osamu don’t want to said ‘I’m curious with that girl.’ because his big brother will 100% certainly tease him. Osamu shakes his head and slowed his pace while he looking at the nearby vending machine.</p><p>
  <em>'found it'.</em>
</p><p>“I’m thirsty. I want to drink. You can go ahead, Tsumu.”</p><p>Atsumu nod and quicken his pace, leaving Osamu alone. Quickly, Osamu went straight to the nearest vending machine and took two cans of orange juice and walked towards the girl.</p><p>Yachi who was focusing on drawing suddenly stopped because she saw a shadow hitting her. At first she didn't think care about it and just thought that the day is getting cloudy and still drew but—</p><p>“Onigiri? You draw food?”</p><p>Starled, Yachi look behind her to see a big man standing. This big man just stared at her and give her a pokerface expression that makes her scared. Trembling and scared, she backed away while looking down. Is this guy going to eat her? kidnap her and turn her into a slave? All random thoughts ran through her tiny head and suddenly a cold sensation hit her head. A cold juice can was above her head.</p><p>"I have two, take one." Said the grey man. Yachi felt embarrassed because she judge this man first before knowing anything. She nod and take the juice.</p><p>“T-thank you!” Still trembling, Osamu sigh.</p><p>“I’m not gonna eat you. Relax. I’m just curious because I’m always saw you draw for the past 5 days.” He said while sitting beside her and looking at her drawing. “Five days you’re here and all of your drawing was... food?”</p><p>Osamu kinda surprised. All of her drawing is FOOD. From macaron to omelette, from salad to desserts, everything is food. Not to mention that all of her drawing is really good. Yachi just feeling embarrassed and hid her face. This girl is really interesting.</p><p>“I love foods. What’s your favorite?”</p><p>“Fugashi...” Her small voice is a music to his ear. Smiling, Osamu can’t stop thinking how cute she is. If it’s Atsumu, he will tease this girl but Osamu swear to himself he will be a better person than Atsumu and he will treat this girl kindly. Slowly, the girl looking at him.</p><p>“Y-you... what’s your favorite...?”</p><p>This makes Osamu surprised, this girl is scared and full of anxiety but still talking to him. Osamu screaming inside just HOW FU**IN’ CUTE THIS GIRL! Lucky thing he can act calmly.</p><p>“I love every food. And free food is more delicious—“</p><p>“—SKIPPING THE TRAINING JUST TO FLIRT WITH A GIRL!?”</p><p>Ojiro Aran suddenly scream. In front of them, Kita Shinsuke, Ojiro Aran and Suna Rintarou already standing with an irritate face. Yachi just being silent while trembling to see them because of their big bodies. While Aran takes Osamu away, Kita and Suna bow to the small girl.</p><p>“Sorry if this guy bothering you.” Said Kita.</p><p>“N-n-n-no... it’s okay...”</p><p>Osamu sigh and then waving at her while screaming “See you again!!”</p><p>For the next day, he want to ask her name and talk about food with her. While hoping to meet her in the exact place, he keep running with a bright face. But he never saw that girl again. Days become moths and months become year. Second year in highschool, he finally meet that girl again in the spring tournament, the rival team’s manager, the girl he almost killed with his serve.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Now that I meet her, I need to take this chance to know her better.’</em>
</p><p>Yep, Miya Osamu has the similar taste with Atsumu. The fact that the two become Tanaka Saeko fanboy because of her coolness and also her body. It’s reveal that Atsumu’s taste is a grown up lady with a good body, the beauty. But Osamu’s taste is more like a cutie than a beauty.</p><p>Sighing while touching his swollen cheek (Yeah, it’s still blue), he want her hand to touch his face like before but of course they can’t do that in the practice time. Also his rivals is here, he don’t want to make a scene because he want to play fair but yeah, his rivals is kinda... annoying.</p><p>“YACCHAN!! DID YOU SEE MY SERVE?? COOL, RIGHT!?” Lev smiling brightly while running into her just like a little cat running to his master. Annoying level 5/10. Lev is really cheerful and bright so Karasuno didn’t mind him beside Yachi. Especially the trio parents, Suga-Daichi-Asahi. Even the grandpa, Kita, approve Lev.</p><p>“Yachi-san, come here. Explain me your tactic.” Said Tsukishima. Yachi nod and then walking to him and of course, Tsukishima taking this opportunity to pat her head while smirking to Lev and Osamu. Annoying level 11/10.  He IS Karasuno member but according to trio parents’s expression, they seems uncomfortable and just sighing. Kita also sighing.</p><p>“Ah, my hand slip—“ Ah here it is, the annoying level 200/10, Yahaba and Oikawa from Aoba Johsai. Osamu didn’t think they’re his rival but they really annoying. They purposely throwing the ball to her so that she’ll come to them. Sometime it’s Yahaba or sometime is Oikawa. This is makes Karasuno member mad. The trio parents glared at them even grandpa Kita already mumbled some chant to curse them. But of course, neither Oikawa nor Yahaba cares about it. Wait, Yahaba did care about it but he seems confident to become more clingy because Oikawa doing it too.</p><p>Osamu sigh, trying not to look annoyed or something like that. He need to focus in this practice match, even though it’s ‘practice’, it’s still a ‘match’. Even though... yeah, it’s still annoying even Grandpa Kita want to throw the ball to their face.</p><p>“Yacchi~ Help me~” Oikawa called her for the 10<sup>th</sup> time. Yachi sigh and come to him but Kunimi suddenly hold Yachi’s shoulder and Hajime suddenly stand in front Oikawa.</p><p>“Yachi-san, you don’t need to come here again.” Said Kunimi then looking at Oikawa and Yahaba. “Oikawa-san and Yahaba, stop call her. She’s the only girl, the only manager in this camp and she has amount of work. You two just makes her job harder.”</p><p>“We know you love to flirt BUT STOP IT! RESPECT HER!!” Hajime scream. The three parents, Nishinoya-Tanaka and Grandpa Kita give Hajime thumbs up. Kunimi give them thumbs up and Hajime bow to them.</p><p>“HEAD KNIGHT!!” the duo Nishinoya-Tanaka scream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kunimi Akira join Yachi Protection Squad as the priest.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Iwaizumi Hajime join Yachi Protection Squad as the head knight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Hm... So Kunimi ntering the squad instead of candidates..." said Sugamama.</p><p>“It’s okay, you can vote for the rest candidate. We have Tsukishima, Osamu and Lev.” Said Daichi.</p><p>“How about Akaashi?” Asahi asked. The trio parents looking at Akaashi that running towards Yachi that holding amount of dry towels.</p><p>“Yachi-san, let me carry it for you. You can sit and relax. I know this gonna happen so I already prepared you some warm tea.”</p><p>...</p><p>The three parents got silent when they heard him. They didn’t saw affection coming from Akaashi even the three that claim themself as rival didn’t glare at him. It’s just...</p><p>“Where did I heard those words...” mumbled Asahi. He remembered this kind of words when he watch the soap drama—</p><p>
  <em>‘I will carry it for you, my lady. You can sit and relax, I prepared you some warm tea.’</em>
</p><p>“Mr.butler...?” mumbled Asahi.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Akaashi Keiji joined Yachi Protection squad as her butler.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sugamama sigh. The candidates he listed such like Kunimi and Akaashi becoming Yachi’s guardian instead of lover-to-be. Well, it can’t be helped.</p><p>“Break time!” said the coaches.</p><p>“Here’s your towel!” said Yachi. Hearing her voice, Lev, Tsukishima and Osamu run into her with their full speed and then stopped in front of her, while leaning their hand.</p><p>“Yacchan, where’s my towel?”</p><p>“Yachi-san, give me my towel.”</p><p>“Hitoka-chan, towel.”</p><p>The three said in unison and glare at each other. Yachi  just give them their towel with uncomfortable smile. Seeing this, the ‘family’ gather in the side of the room. Kita the grandpa, SugaMama, DadIchi, AsaDad and big brother Kenma, the five ‘family’ just examining from afar.</p><p>“Father, what should we do?” Suga asked Kita. The fox leader just keep silent, calculating inside his head.</p><p><em>‘Should I told them to stop, no—human have emotions and I can’t interfere, they’re her friends too, she’ll be lonely and I don’t want my granddaughter hates me—‘</em> Even though Kita didn’t said anything, Asahi and Daichi know what inside his head.</p><p>“Should I make them stop making our daughter uncomfortable?” DadIchi asked.</p><p>“Even though I like Lev more than that two... seeing Lev makes her show that uncomfortable smile makes me felt guilty...” Mumbled Kenma. “Btw, grandpa, what’s happen to the grey fox’s face? His left cheek colour is not the same as the right cheek.”</p><p>“My magomusuko (Grandson) really have a sharp eyes. Atsumu punched him when sleeping.” Said Kita. “family, let’s discuss about it.”</p><p>When the family still discussing, the rest still take their time in the break time, Tendou, Ushijima and Bokuto still practiced their serve. Yachi who looking at those three prepared their towel and drink. One of the towel fell she crouched down to pick it but— </p><p>“YACCHAN!!—“</p><p>A ball is coming to her way. Ushijima who was doing his serve was not aware of Yachi's presence on the other side. Shocked and silent because she saw the ball, Yachi could only froze, accept the situation and closed her eyes—</p><p>"BANG!"</p><p>A loud crash can be heard outside the room. Yachi who thought she was going to die immediately felt a hand wrapped around her. She opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see Osamu in front of her, hugged her while protecting her from the ball target. </p><p>“OSAMU-KUN!?” She scream “Y-you—!” One again, Yachi become speechless. The ball hit Osamu on his hurt cheek, the left cheek. And you know, IT’S THE POWERFULL USHIJIMA WHO DOING THE SERVE! U SHI JI MA! Blood running from his mouth and his arm trembled.</p><p>“OSAMU-KUN!” Yachi called him and panicked because she saw the blood. Osamu just look at her while smiling softly while Yachi touch his cheek.</p><p>“You touch my cheek again... Thanks God, you’re safe...” After saying those words, Osamu suddenly fainted. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Her own charms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi Hitoka never shown her interest in boys. She always thought she’s not good enough, always comparing herself to another girl. She even felt unworthy of being liked by others and closed her own heart from other men.</p><p>
  <em>‘Of course, no one will love a plain girl like me.’</em>
</p><p>Because of that thought, she tried her best not to fall in love with someone. She’s don’t want to felt disappointed when the person she’s love don’t get the same feeling as her.  She just act kindly to anyone but she never really show her affection.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“...Thanks goodness...”Osamu hug her and saving her from that scary serve.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Being saved by someone as amazing as Osamu is a different case, she can felt something she avoid for years hitting her chest again. ‘Love’. Being protected by someone makes your heart But seeing Osamu hurt from protecting her makes her felt guilty.</p><p>It’s has been three hours, yet Osamu didn’t wake up. His face full of bandages. Yachi didn’t leave his side from the time he faint. Guilty filled her.</p><p>“...Why you do this...?” Mumbled, Yachi crying and held his arm. Again, Yachi tried her best not to open her heart. Her insecurity is too large to handle. Crying while held his arm, she placed his palm to her cheek. She can feels the warmth.</p><p>“Thanks goodness, you’re alive...”</p><p>Just the thought of Osamu being alive makes her relieved. It’s true that Yachi doesn’t have a big boobs like Tanaka Saeko whom Osamu and Atsumu adores, and she’s not that attractive like Shimizu Kiyoko the most beautiful.</p><p>Her heart sting. When she realize she’s nothing compared to Tanaka Saeko, her heart sting like crazy. Yet this Osamu, being kind to her. Too kind. Yes, he’s handsome but thinking about his actions lately makes her heart beat faster than usual.</p><p>“I’m not worthy for you...”she still held his arm. But suddenly, she held her own chest. “But, can I have this feelings...?”</p><p>“...” Atsumu who saw this from outside the room slowly goes away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“M-mgh...”</p><p>Osamu slowly open his eyes. The pain still remain at his cheek and teeth—wait—</p><p>He examined his left teeth with his tongue and kinda surprised when he realize two of his teeth gone.</p><p>“Congratulation, you’ve lost your teeth.”</p><p>Hearing the familiar face, he can seeing Atsumu coming from the front door. Sighing, he tried to sit and examined the room. He’s in the clinic room. This room is more smaller than the clinic room in the school. Standing and saw his own reflection on the window, he realize his left side gotten worse than before.</p><p>“You were really cool. Even though you’re idiot enough to receive that serve using your face than your hand.” Said Atsumu and put something on the table. “Man, that Ushi’s serve. I admit it can break old man’s bone!”</p><p>Osamu only smirking at Atsumu’s joke. He’s too tired to respond him. “Tsumu, what did you brought?”</p><p>“Special porridge made by your beloved Hitoka-chan!!”</p><p>Blushing, Osamu tried his best to redeem his red face. Atsumu, smirking at his glory, touching Osamu’s shoulder. That smirking face of Atsumu makes Osamu feels uncomfortable because he knows, Atsumu loves to tease people.</p><p>“yooouuu know? After you paint, she’s crying and takes care of you. She didn’t leave your side until the dinner time and sheee saiiid, she’ll come here to check on you later~”</p><p>“Tsumu, stop it!”</p><p>“You think I’m joking, sadly no.” Said Atsumu while smiling. “She didn’t leave your side and crying hardly. She even said she want to kill herself if you don’t wake up... man, what a chaos, her anxiety is really on another level. But—“</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“If you marry her, your house will be filled with love.”</p><p>Blushing, Osamu lightly punched Atsumu’s shoulder. While the younger twin trying his best to calm himself from a blushing mess, the older twin just laughing in victory. It’s has been a long time since he tease Osamu with something like this.</p><p>“O-osamu-kun?”</p><p>The familiar voice that always steal Osamu’s attention startled him. Yachi, standing in front door, looking at the twin. She’s froze but suddenly falls with her knee. Her face show a mix of emotion that can’t be read. Sad? Angry? Happy?</p><p>“Hitoka-chan?” Osamu walking to her while trying to read her face. Clearly, he can saw her trembling and slowly, the tears fall from her face.</p><p>“H-Hitoka-chan!? You don’t need to cry—“</p><p>“Thank goodness...” Yachi mumbled and slowly show him her pure smile. The smile that show that she’s relieved. Tears still falling from her face. “Thank goodness, you’re awake. I was afraid if you can’t wake up.”</p><p>“!!”</p><p>The same feelings hit Osamu’s heart. The warm comfortable feeling filled inside him. This warm feelings, the only feeling he can feels with her, only with her. He can feels the kindness. Slowly, Osamu pat her head.</p><p>“Thank you, Hitoka-chan.” Osamu just want to thank her, to remind him of the feelings when you cared for someone.</p><p>“No, I’m the one who should say thank you!” Said Yachi while standing in front of him. “You saved me from that scary serve, you even lost your teeth! Even... I don’t know if thank you is enough to repay you...”</p><p>“There’s one way you can repay me.” Said Osamu.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>“Be mine.”</p><p><em>‘This man!?’</em> Atsumu kinda surprised to see Osamu is too forward about it. Yes, Atsumu is still there, watching the drama between the two. But something makes Atsumu realize, Yachi never show her interest to anyone and up until now, no one know if she has a crush or not. Even Suna never heard a gossip about Yachi liking someone.</p><p>“Sorry, Osamu-kun... I can’t.” said Yachi. Shocking the twin.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“...I’m just a normal person.” Said Yachi again, confusing the twin. “I’m not good enough for you... I’m just a plain bored person. I’m small, I don’t have a good body, I’m not attractive.” She said while looking at the floor.</p><p>“...” Osamu choose to keep himself and hearing what she want to say.</p><p>“You’re popular, Osamu-kun. You’ve so many fans and also I’m nothing compared to Saeko-neechan...”</p><p>“...!!”</p><p>That’s makes sense. Osamu realized her insecurity. Being compared to another person is really hurt. True that he adores Saeko, but he only adores her as a fan. Osamu take a step to her.</p><p>“True. You don’t have a good body like Saeko-chan nor you’re attractive like that Shimizu Kiyoko.”</p><p>Ah it’s hurt. Hearing Osamu said it himself makes her want to cry immediately. Yachi just looking at her feet, trying to hide her tears. But Osamu can tell she’s trembling. Osamu kneel in front of her and hold her chin. Yachi still don’t want to see his face.</p><p>“But, you’re you, Yachi Hitoka. You have your own charms.” Osamu smiled at her. Yachi surprised and look at him. Now they’re looking eye to eye. “Hitoka-chan, because of your charms, only you who can makes me feel like this.”</p><p>Osamu held her arms and placed her palm on his chest. She can felt his heart beat. Blushing hardly, Yachi trembling. But Osamu still smiling softly.</p><p>“You’re amazing, Hitoka-chan. You have many amazing point that you don’t realize. But you need to be responsible, because of your charms, I fell for you. Be mine, Hitoka-chan?”</p><p>“I-I-I—“</p><p>“If you said that you’re not completely fell for me, I’ll makes you fall in love with me.”</p><p>Yachi blushed and look at her feet again. The wall she built to hold her own feelings to fall in love with someone now completely broken. Her heart beat much faster. She can’t talk because of too much embarrassment. She’s slowly nod and look at him.</p><p>“...please take care of me...” She’s whispering. Osamu smiled suddenly beam because he can’t take her cuteness anymore. He hug her and felt comfortable. She’s hugable girl, it makes him want to squish her but of course he can’t do that.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, ATSUMU IS STILL THERE, watching them. After he saw everything, he slowly and quietly walking out from the room and pull out his phone.</p><p>“You heard that, Suna?”</p><p>Man, he has been calling with Suna since the entire time.</p><p>“Not just me, but the whole Inarizakis in this room heard it. I’m also record it.” Suna strikes again. “But I’m not going to upload it. It’s too heartwarming to upload.”</p><p>Atsumu smirks “Let’s be happy for them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm kinda busy lately so I'm afraid that I don't have enough time to write. that's why I'm ended this as fast as I can. There will be a bonus chapter after this.<br/>Sorry if it's suck...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The last chapter, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the ‘confession’</p>
<p>Kita heard everything at Suna’s phone. His granddaughter accept his fox!? Really!? He took out his phone and messaging the family group chat. Since when they have group?  Since Kita claim that he’s the grandfather, he collect all the ‘family’ number and make a group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Family</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Assemble, urgent. Let’s meet up at the storage room</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Grandson Kenma</strong>
</p>
<p>Grandpa, this is almost my bed time</p>
<p>Aunt Kuroo will hide my game if I don’t sleep!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Daughter Sugawara</strong>
</p>
<p>My, Kenma-kun, you’re such a good boy sleeping at 8pm</p>
<p>Btw, What is it, father?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Son Sawamura</strong>
</p>
<p>As the same captain in a group, did something happen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Son Azumane</strong>
</p>
<p>Kita-san? Storage room? Are we going to clean the ball?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No, son.</p>
<p>It’s about granddaughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Grandson Kenma</strong>
</p>
<p>I’m on my way. I already told Kuroo that I’ll meet you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Daughter Sugawara</strong>
</p>
<p>Me, Daichi and Asahi are on our way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>5 minutes later, the family are gathering, but Kenma is not arrived yet. You know how this lazy can goes, so they waited him.</p>
<p>“Sorry to makes you wait.”</p>
<p>The thing Kenma hated the most is being a center of attention and now, even though it’s people he know, he still don’t like it when all of the looking at him—</p>
<p>“Cute pajamas.” Said Sugamama with smiled. Yes, Kenma wearing a pajamas with cats motive. He also wearing the pajamas hat. This boy is really cute and Suga proud to have a son as cute as him.</p>
<p>“I told you before I’m about to go to bed.” He said while sighing but people around him are smiling. He pout and looking at Kita. “Grandpa, what do you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>“It’s about Yacchan, right?” Asahi asked. Kita sigh and looking at them.</p>
<p>“my daughter, sons and my grandson.” Called Kita. Everyone looking at him.</p>
<p>“Yes?” they said in unison.</p>
<p>“There’s a new family member.”</p>
<p>“Who is it?” Ask Sugawara. “Did I got new child that I don’t know?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you got a new child. It’s a son...” Said Kita, smirking and Kenma hated that smirk because that smirk is not a good smirk. It’s a bad smirk. “It’s your son in law.”</p>
<p>“....”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...”</p>
<p>“...WHAT!!!???”</p>
<p>Their scream were so loud and 50 meters from the storage room is the clinic &amp; treatment room where Osamu and Yachi stayed. Yachi still put some balm and aid to Osamu’s cheek while Osamu holding her hand with a big grin that looks like an idiot grin. They did heard the scream.</p>
<p>“...Osamu-kun? You heard that scream?” Yachi asked and Osamu nod.</p>
<p>“Maybe they watched some horror movies.”</p>
<p>Yachi just nod and still checking her first and new boyfriend. Everytime she touch his cheek, Osamu will snuggle his face to her hand just like a kitten being touch by its owner. It’s sure cute but Yachi who’s not familiar with affection just blush and trembled.</p>
<p>“Ting.”</p>
<p>“Ting”</p>
<p>“Ting”</p>
<p>Her phone suddenly ringing like crazy. Osamu groan to hear that sound when he enjoyed his lil precious time. Yachi bow and looking at her phone. There’s SO MUCH notifications, especially from Karasuno group chat and her twitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Karasuno!! FIGHT!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sugamama</strong>
</p>
<p>IS IT TRUE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER YACCHAN DATING THAT MIYA!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tsukishima-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>Ha??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yamaguchi-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>Wait what?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Tanaka-senpai</strong><br/>WHAT!! OUR PRINCESS DATING SOMEONE!!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Nishinoya-senpai</strong>
</p>
<p>WE FAIL TO PROTECT OUR PRINCESS!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hinata</strong>
</p>
<p>WHAT!!??? YACHI-SAN DATING MIYA-SAN!??</p>
<p>Which Miya?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Sawamura-senpai</strong>
</p>
<p>You’re freaked out but then asked which Miya??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kageyama-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>Hinata Boke!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hinata</strong>
</p>
<p>Shut up, Bakageyama! You also don’t know which Miya!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kagemaya-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>At least I’m not freaked out like you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tsukishima-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>Obviously Osamu</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hinata</strong>
</p>
<p>HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!? DO YOU HAVE POWER??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Tsukishima-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>Yes, I have power to stole your big role</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Hinata</strong>
</p>
<p>SHUT UP!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Yamaguchi-kun</strong>
</p>
<p>But Yachi-san, it’s too sudden to heard you’re dating...</p>
<p>It’s also one of Miya brothers...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Ennoshita-senpai</strong>
</p>
<p>Can someone come to the second's year room to calm Tanaka and Nishinoya?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kinoshita-senpai</strong>
</p>
<p>HELP ME! DUO TANAKA-NOYA WILL RIP OFF MY SHIRT!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Kiyoko-senpai</strong>
</p>
<p>The moment when I’m gone and that moment Hitoka is dating someone...</p>
<p>If he hurt you, I’ll cut his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Hitoka switching her phone to her twitter, someone tagged her. It’s none of the Inarizaki gossip account. There’s a caption.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Congratulation for the food maniac, Osamu Miya</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Now he’s dating the Karasuno Manager, Hitoka Yachi</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Please leave Osamu Miya stan if you leave hate comments here.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yachi looking at Osamu with a confused face.</p>
<p>“What is it?” Osamu asked.</p>
<p>“...Osamu-kun, did you tell someone about our relationship?”</p>
<p>“Nope, but Atsumu was here before—ah, shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much time to write but I'm gonna writes about Osayachi again with an AU!<br/>sorry if it's suck...<br/>adios</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>